Flexible articles, for example printed products, tend to buckle and, in some circumstances, even fan out on account of the air resistance when they are transported in a hanging position, in particular at relatively high conveying speeds. In order to prevent uncontrolled buckling or fanning out of the product, it is known for the products to be supported, in part, by a rest along which the non-retained edge slides.
EP-A 0 481 914 discloses a method of the generic type, and an apparatus of the generic type, in the case of which the bottom edge of the products is moved into a well defined position by guide elements which are moved along therewith. In this case, bar like guide elements are introduced into the conveying stream, between two products in each case, transversely to the conveying direction and moved along with the products over a stabilizing portion of the conveying section. The guide elements are introduced in the vicinity of the retained product edge and, over the course of the stabilizing section, are moved down to the non-retained edge. The product is stabilized by virtue of the guide element passing along it. The non-retained edge, finally, assumes a position which is defined by the position of the guide element.
The known apparatus is comparatively inflexible since, when the product length is changed, the movement path of the guide elements also has to be adapted.